


Kiss me dummy

by AshEtMBlinis6_7_77 (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 1





	Kiss me dummy

Ndjsd  
Dndndndjjdjfjfkkrnrnrkfknd  
Bdbsnsnnsndndnjdbe

Sjsjs itrinv to make a draft

College seems more dull than ever. Kurapika se demandait comment il avait pu survivre jusqu'ici.  
Les filles trop parfumées et les garçons trop bruyants semblaient l écraser de plus en plus chaque jour par leur présence. Il n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher dessus. S'effacer consistait plus d'un choix personnel. Il s'était juste rendu compte que c etait une façon plus simple de survivre. Le professeur entra, les gens autour de lui se répartissent sur les quelque places restantes. Le professeur commença sa leçon accompagné du classique PowerPoint. Les paupières de Kurapika commençaient déjà à s'alourdir.  
La porte s'ouvra bruyamment d'un coup sec surprenant tout les élèves et surtout Kurapika frusté de se faire arracher des bras de morphee. Cependant son agacement se transforma peu à peu en surprise examinant la personne venant de passer la porte.  
Un grand, non un immense homme brun en sueur. Kurapika avait dj mal à voir de la ou il était mais il avait l'air assez muscle mais surtout très paniqué. Après avoir repris son souffle le jeune homme s'adressa au professeur 

"- C'est... bien... ici... pour L1, médecine,? Sa voix grave etaut entrecoupé par sa respiration saccadé alors que son visage devait de plus en plus rouge. Cette vue irritaut Kurapika au plus haut point, d'accord il semblait jeune et nouveau à la fac mais ce n était pas une raison pour être si peu présentable. Ses cheveux courts étaient complément décoiffer et ses vêtements debrailler. Il avait l'air ridicule. Ça lui donnait envie de l'embrasser.  
Il laissa cette dernière bizarre pensee s'échapper. La fac l'avait rendu trop frustré, ce n'était clairement pas son genre de mec. Pas que Kurapika ait un genre de mec. Ni même un genre tout court.


End file.
